narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
White Snow Filled with Rabbits
"Seems you didn't turn away...eh Sougetsu?" The man speaking was Sigma Ōtsutsuki. He'd been awaiting the day he'd collide with Sōgetsu, anxious to receive what was always rightfully his. "I just couldn't allow myself to let my previous item be passed around this rotten shinobi world. And now that I'm back, I'll be receiving both of them." Sōgetsu turned a red eye at Sigma, the once childish man, had no a single edge of smile on his face. His snow while hair, stopping at the top of his shoulders, reflected from the sun, literally looking as if it were to melt. Sōgetsu reached to his scabbard, pulling a blade from it and pointing it at Sigma. "I'll be able to do two things with this fight, which allowed me to not turn it down. One, keep a blade that was given to me. Two, put you back in the grave, where my brother should have left you both." Sōgetsu dropped the blade to the ground, and as it smashed the ground, a mini earthquake occurred. Shaking from where Sōgetsu stood extending to where Sigma was. Sigma chuckled, "Oh? Big words coming from snow like yourself." Lifting his head from the ground Sigma laughed even louder than before. "Very well then. I'll see if you dance as well as you talk." With a single hand sign, and opening his mouth, a straight line of wild flames hurled directly at Sōgetsu. Looking the technique directly on, Sōgetsu watch it as it got closer, flickering just above the technique watching as it continued down the path, taking down trees that stood in its path. Using his water walking ability, he ran down the path of flames. Just before reaching Sigma, he channeled lightning to his feet as well, and it connected to the flames grasping a hold of Sigma, paralyzing him. "Damn it, I wasn't expecting him to use such a tactic." As Sigma attempted to get control over his body, Sōgetsu vanished from atop of the flames, appearing behind Sigma. By this time, the blade was back in its sheath, and he pushed his right hand towards Sigma's back. As his hand connected with Sigma's back it was only enough to nudge him a bit. "Basic punches won't be enough." Using his free hand, Sōgetsu pushed against his right hand. Way of Water: Crashing River Flow." With that simple quote, a force of water flowed from his attacking hand into Sigma's back hurling him into the sky. "This won't be like back then..." FLASHBACK The area was set, the deadly Mountain Forest. Two genin teams faced off against each other. One side, there was Team Shiga, consisting of Honey Senju, Tsuna Uchiha, and Sigma Uchiha. The other, Team Uzumaki consisting of Sougetsu, Shingi, and Rin Nara. Sōgetsu rushed towards Sigma, and with his Sharingan active, Sigma easily evaded each attack effectively. And when Sōgetsu's last punch was thrown, Sigma grabbed his arm, flung him over his shoulder and smashed him into the ground. Leaping into the air, Sigma straightened his feet driving them into Sōgetsu's stomach. FLASHBACK END "Hehe, I did pummel you in the exams didn't I." Sigma states, regaining control over himself, and landing to his feet. Sōgetsu rushed at Sigma once again, and the flickering flashback from the time they were exams continued to formulate in his mind. Sigma's own Sharingan took root. Swiping his hand across Sigma's face, Sigma's eyes followed the hand. "Got him." Sōgetsu suddenly stops his steps, preforms a half spin, coming around with his elbow, aiming for Sigma's face. Just as was near making contact, Sigma's head suddenly moved, and as it did, a holographic head emerged from his neck. Performing numerous back hand springs, Sigma created space between the two. "Finally Naidō...And how long will it be before that chakra is ready?" The holographic image was none other than Sigma's almighty spirit guide Naidō. "It's almost ready. She's preparing it as we speak. In the mean time, limit yourself to your Mangekyō only." Sigma turned at Naidō. "I never did like when you gave me orders." Sigma looked around his surroundings, Sōgetsu no where to be found. Demonic Collisions "Don't worry Sigma, I wouldn't take a cheap shot so early in battle." Sōgetsu states, revealing to be behind Sigma. "Just don't let your guard down like that. Sigma turned around, and as he did took a unique stance. On of his arms in the air, the other forming a seal. "Hiding in Mist Technique." A flow of thick, and dense mist crept into the area. Sōgetsu quickly began to move from his current location, "I should go ahead and set this up before he catches on." Sōgetsu while in the mist created a four clones, sturdy for battle, Made of ice. Standing in the middle of the four clones, Sōgetsu tapped into his . And in upon his command, mirrors began to surround the area of the now six in counting. "Let's see, how you deal with this." Each clone jumped into one of the sixteen mirrors. Sōgetsu and his clones thrashed at Sigma, jumping from mirror to mirror. Each aracking coordinately. "Damn it, the mirrors where one I didn't want to get myself caught in." The first clone, smashed away at Sigma's leg, lowering him to his knee. The next, attacking his arm, that held his body up from falling after taking the damage from the leg attack. As Sigma began to fall, Sōgetsu continued his barrages even more. "Shit, the mist is what I should have never let him start up." Sigma thought, watching as he could do nothing but take affect from the attacks of his opponent. Everytime he slowly stood, he would easily be knocked back down to his palms or fully to the ground. "What do we do?" Sigma asked himself, awaiting himself to come up with another answer. Then...suddenly...a voice crept into his conscious. It was faint, but dark. "Kill him." States the feminine voice, allowing Sigma to stand to his feet, "Byakugan!" Veins started growing from his temple stretching all the way to his Sharingan. "Don't bluff!" Sōgetsu shouts as each one of his clones as well as himself emerge from mirrors and trash at Sigma all at once. Planting his own feet, Sigma widened his stance. Right before each Sōgetsu reached him, he began to spin himself. And as they got closer, he increased his spin speed. A barrier began to erect, before the could him him. He completed his techniques formation, "Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation." With a complete rotation, he managed to fend off all five of his opponents, while completely destroying three of the clones. And quickly Sōgetsu and the remaining clone jumped into mirrors. All while exiting the back of them. "Now to ride you of these mirrors." Sigma's three tomoe Sharingan began to spin rapidly, stopping taking on a new pattern. Glaring at the mirrors, "Amaterasu", black flames began to catch hold of one of the mirrors, and quickly it spread from that one mirror onto all of the surrounding ones. And eventually, they would all be rubble. "And now, for this damn mist." Sigma again preformed a spin, however this time, it was much more powerful than the time before. As he exerted wind from his palms, flushing out to must, and it slowly began to fade away. "Its almost ready Sigma." Naidō states, as it covered Sigma, looking at the clone and Sōgetsu. Still, he didn't know which was which. Taking off to his right, Sigma had no care which was the real one. "It doesn't matter which is which, either way, I'll take them both down anyway." Once close enough, Sigma pulled his finger back, portraying his eyes upon the Sōgetsu he targeted, it was at a halt. "Damn it." The Sōgetsu to the right, began to rush to Sigma. "Sigma, he uses the Lightning Release Armour, he'll be here quick." Naidō was like Sigma's informant, giving him information that Sigma himself couldn't get, or was oblivious to. "I know, he just told me which was which...The one coming, is the real one."'' As Sōgetsu neared, Sigma used his charged hand, and switched it into a back elbow. Smashing up against Sōgetsu. "You're not the only one who practiced the Muay Thai." Sigma smirked, however would be short lived. The Sōgetsu that was hit by Sigma, vanished appearing at Sigma's gut. His blade undrawn, and he slash it at Sigma. "I'm glad you did practice it." Sōgetsu states letting off a smirk of his own. Sigma however grabbed his hand. "What makes you think a simple slash like that would even effect me, you're in the big games now brah." Sigma announces belittling Sōgetsu's reckless attempt. "I know I'm not, which I why I practiced perfecting this. Take this..." As Sōgetsu's words play in, his blade began to glow. "Naidō Banshō!" He shows releasing a wave of chakra at Sigma, a head on blast unable to be evaded even from such range, and how close he was, he'd most certainly take a fatal blow. Battle Engage Tough Start Sigma was forced to take the attack head on, being hurled into the trees that was behind him, knocking them down in the process. "There Sigma...it's... you're ready." A states inside of Sigma's psyche. Sigma began to slowly stand to his feet, pushing the trees that laid over his lap to the side. Once fully up, Sigma dusted himself off, a and when he looked back up, his unique pattern dominated his eyes. Holding his hand to the side, Sigma created a wooden clone. From here, he would place his hand on the clone and proceed to change it into a separate being of its own. "Now Sougetsu, the real game begins." Sigma states, as his clone lunged forward, beginning to start hand to hand combat. Sigma sat, and watched. At first, the two found themselves even matched, however, this was until Sigma's clone began to increase his power of punches. Breaking, Sougetsu's attempts off blocking hits, Sigma's clone was going straight through. "If you can beat them with strength...beat them with speed..." Sougetsu thought as the words of Raido Namikaze constantly replayed through his head. Boosting himself to the next level, his lightning armor reached level two, and as so, his punches began to become completely unpredictable. Now, at this point, the two were constantly trading blows back to back. At the time of luck, Sougetsu ducked low from one of the clone's hits, he placed his high palm against the clones abdomen, pushing against it, will exerting chakra from his palm. The clone spat up blood. Attacking it internally like that was something even new to Sigma but he made sure to take note of it. The clone grabbed itself, and Sougetsu proceeded into pulling the clones left eye out.